We All Have Secrets, Dont We?
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are new students at Ouran academy. Tamaki forces Yuki and Kyo to join the club but Yuki starts to be a pain in Tamakis style. The FB team get the secret blown and learn the others secret, what will happen, will they all keep them?
1. The Newbies

Chapter 1- The Newbies.

The Hatachi brothers walked down the hall on their way to Host Club, when Karou noticed a strange orange haired boy standing by a window with his hands in his pockets- watching them. "Karou look, have you ever seen such an odd hair colour before?" "No Hikaru, I can't say I have. Hey, you, what's your name?" the boy- who seemed about a little older then them, maybe 2 years- scowled at them. He had red eyes and was wearing a black blazer and trousers with a white tie slung around his shoulders as if he could care less about being tied up. "None of your damn busyness." Karou and Hikaru stood on either side of him and circled his body in unison. "This ones a potty mouth. Interesting." they said as one. The boy put his arms up and his hair stood up on end as if having a twin could be contagious. They kept circling him; their backs arched like reptiles. A girl came around a corner calling. "Kyo, Kyo?" she had long brown hair that was pined up on either side with orange bows. She had deep questioning brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue mini skirt and blazer- not Ourans girl uniform. She stood in front of them and smiled. "Oh, hello. My name's Tohru Honda. And you are?" The Hatachi brothers smiled and put out their hands to shake hers with perfect symmetry. "I'm Hikaru," said Hikaru as he shook her hand. "And I'm Karou.- pleasure to meet you." He took Tohru's hand and kissed it gently. "_Tohru Honda."_ He looked up at her and noticed she was blushing deeply. They turned on either side of Tohru. "So Tohru, do you know this ginger?" said Karou. "Yes, interesting hair colour isn't it?" Tohru smiled. "Yes, that's Kyo Sohma." The brothers smirked. "So, Kyo Sohma?" they said as one. "Stop that. Damn it's annoying!" the brother placed their arms around Tohru's head hugging it. "Oh, don't use such language in front of a lady!" yelled Karou snuggling Tohru's head and causing Kyo to turn beat red. They let go and Kyo put his hand out and yanked Tohru's head towards himself. Then Hikaru whispered something in Karous ear. His eyes shown brightly and they gestured to the hall way that lead to music room 3. "Follow us," they said. "You can come to the Club." Kyo looked very angry and the twins realized this guy could probably be as dangerous as Hunny if he wanted. But Tohru looked exited. "Yes, if we wouldn't be any trouble I've heard of this club. I would love to see it." Kyo shifted his wait and looked at Tohru and his expression softened a little. "Fine. It just better not be stupid." Then as quickly as it happened, Tohrus smile melted off her face. "Wait, what about Yuki? Kyo do you know where he is?" Kyo looked disgusted. "Why the hell would I know where he is? Its not like I keep tabs on that Stupid Rat!" The twins scratched their heads wondering why Kyo hated this Yuki character so much. Just then a person came around the corner calling "Miss Honda? Miss Hon- Oh there you are. Oh hello, my name is Yuki Sohma." He had silver/purple hair that was short and framed with face with long side bangs, he was wearing the same outfit as Kyo but had his tie on properly. The twins smiled at each other. "Sohma? Are you by any chance related to this Kyo Sohma?"said Hikaru. Yuki sighed and nodded solemly. The twins laughed so hard they fell over onto one another. "Okay, okay- we're good. Okay, I think you guys should come to the club now. I think Tamakis impression on you will be – well you'll see." Said Karou as he placed an arm around Tohrus shoulders. "Yes, especially Yuki." The twins laughed one more time then steared Tohur towards music room 3 with Yuki and kyo following them.


	2. New Hosts?

Chapter 2 – New Hosts?

Tamaki sat on the couch wondering where the twins could be, he had made it crystal clear that there would be no Host Club so they could discuise new themes and topics. The door burst open and Tamaki turned in his seat and saw a strange little group; The Hatachiin twins with their arms around a timid girl that's looked about the same age as Mori. Then standing behind them taking in music room 3 where two boy. One had orange hair and a confused and angry expression. He reminded Tamaki of Hikaru. And beside him was a boy so pretty he could have been a girl, with medium length purple hair that looked professionally cut unlike his orange hair friend that looked like he attacked his hair with safety scissors and just yond up lucky it ended up not half bad. Tamaki walked over to the girl.

"What do we have here?" He asked the twins.

"we found her in the hall," said one of the twins, Tamaki still had trouble telling them apart.

"she's obviously new here, look at her clothes." He looked at her; she was wearing a navy blue blazer ensemble, cute but not traditional; well at least not at Ouran.

"Hmmm… that is a problem, isn't it? Oh! I've got it! Haruuhiiiiii!" Haruhi came up behind him.

"Yes Senpai?" he smiled, she was so cute with her little questioning look. "Take this girl to the change room and find her a spare uniform."

"Alright." Tamaki wrapped his arms around her head.

"Your just so cute!" He snuggled her and she pulled away.

"Let go of me Senpai! Come on, I'll show you to the change room." The twins let go of the mysterious girl and she followed Haruhi away.

"now that she's dealt with," he pushed the Hatachiin brothers apart to get a better look at the boys. "You two! Who are you!" the purple haired boy took a step forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, we just transferred here into year 3 class A." Tamaki shook Yuki's hand and then moved his gaze to the other strange boy.

"Karou, Hikaru! Who is this- why hasn't he spoken yet?" the twins stepped closer to him and he took a step back.

"Oh this one," said Karou. "He's too much of a potty mouth to say anything." The boys ears turned bright red.

"What's you damn problem!" Tamaki covered his mouth with his hand; he was appalled.

"A gentleman should not use such language. Especially when that gentleman is a new host." The twins turned to Tamaki.

"New Hosts, Boss?" they shrugged their shoulders as if they weren't sure that was a very smart idea, but Tamaki had made his mind up.

"Yes, everyone!" he twirled around so he was facing Mori, Hunny and Kyoya. "Please be introduced to the Host Clubs newest Hosts!"


	3. Makeovers!

Chapter 3- Makeovers!

Tohru stood in the change room tying the front bow of the dress, wondering if Yuki and Kyo where okay.

"are you sure it's okay for me to use this uniform?"she asked from inside the curtained walls. She noticed one of her hair bows was slipping so she began to refasten it.

"Yes, I'm sure the school certainly has enough money." Tohru turned and pushed the curtain aside, Haruhi turned around in front of her and smiled.

"Much better, now you're a proper Ouran high school girl." Tohru went over to a ceiling tall mirror and looked at herself. The dress was canary yellow and puffy with a large skirt and sleeves; it reminded Tohru of something Ayame would design. "It looks good on you." Tohru blinked and realized she had been staring at her reflection.

"Do you really thing so?" she asked fiddling with the sleeves buttons.

"Ya, I especially like your hair bows, where'd you get them?" Tohru one hand up to her head.

"Kyo got them for me." Haruhi came up behind her and looked her in the eyes threw the mirror.

"Which one's that? One of the boys you came in with?" Tohru smiled.

"Ya, the one with the orange hair."

"Ya, what's with that? Is he some kind of rebel or something?" Tohru giggled,

"I guess you could say that, but that's Kyos natural hair colour." At that moment there was a ruckus at the door. Tohru turned around saw the twins; Hikaru and Karou, trying to push Kyo into the room. Kyo had his arms and legs still in the other room and he was holding on to the door frame in a desperate attempt to stay out of that room. Finally the brothers managed to shouve Kyo threw the door; he flu in and landed on his stomach. Tohru looked up and saw Yuki come in. he looked at her and smiled.

"Miss Honda, you got a new uniform I see- you look very cute." He cocked his head to the side. Tohru noticed Kyo stand up, he rubbed his head and starred at her.

"ya, it looks good." He kept looking at her and Yuki glared at him.

"that's all you can say? _It looks good?_" Kyo turned towards Yuki- his eyes blazing, Tohru was worried he'd thro a punch.

"Don't start with me, rat!" Kyo yelled. One of the boys still at the doorway coughed as if he had something to say. He had blond hair and was quite tall with a face that reminded Tohru of the first time she spoke to Yuki, except his was much more confident. She turned to him and everyone did the same- even Kyo listened with grip on Yukis shirt to listen to him.

"Okay, before we can have proper introductions," he pointed towards the brothers then at Yuki and Kyo."Get these two into proper attire!" the twins saluted jokingly to the blond boy and began to haul off the Sohmas- Yuki went with one of the brothers willingly but Kyo stayed put and the second twin could not get him to move.

"There's a spider on your shoe!" Kyo stayed as still as a statue. "A snake is attacking Tohru!" at that one Kyo moved his glance briefly but stayed still. "Your hairs on fire!" Kyo sighed and crossed his arms.

"As if I haven't heard that one before." The blond guy snapped his fingers and a guy Tohru hadn't seen before walked into the room from the doorway, he went over to Kyo. He plucked Kyo up and began to lug him off like a sac of flour.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET GO OF ME; PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." Said the boy holding Kyo in a deep voice. Then the blond boy turned to me.

"oh, a vision of beauty now let us go to the main room and wait for the boys!" Tohru nodded then her, the blond boy, Haruhi, a tall skinny boy holding a clipboard and a short blond boy eating cake walked into the main room and she heard a bounty of colourful words coming from the change room.


	4. Introductions extraodinaire

**Okay sorry but this is probably the lamest chapter I've ever written- I'm usually good at wrighting Kyo chapters * I think I have school leg- lol. So ya, it sucks. 3 don't hate me. The next one will be better. :D**

**But PLEASE RandR and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4- Introductions extraordinaire!

Kyo struggled against the curtain keeping it closed. He had put on the uniform, but would not come out; he probably looked stupid, he couldn't be certain cause there wasn't a mirror in the change room which was a stupid design in Kyos opinion.

"Come on Kyo!" said the twins at the same time, Kyo gritted his teeth; it was so annoying when they did that.

"No!" ha said. He felt something around his ankles- when he looked down he saw two hands gripping just above his shoes. "AHHHH!" Kyo got pulled off balance, he fell flat on his back and groaned rubbing his head. The curtain was drawn back and Hikaru and Karou stood triumfintaly above him.

"Good, you changed," one of them said. "I think that the Tohru girl will appreciate that." Kyo blinked- what the hell where they talking about? Kyo stood up and scowled. The twins gestured for him to exit the curtained area so he did. They started walking off and Kyo realized Yuki wasn't with them.

"Where's that Stupid Rat?" he asked. The twins starred at him.

"You mean Yuki, he's already with the others," said the twin farthest away from kyo

"He's much more willing than you." Finished the other. Kyo felt the blood rushing to his face; not only where they mocking him, but they where doing in the most irritating way possible.

As Kyo stuffed his hands into his pockets he passed by a large mirror and did a double take. He stopped and stared at himself. The suit was light purple and about the stupidest thing Kyo'd ever seen.

"Damn! I'm not going out like this! I look like a walking Lilac!" the twins looked at him.

"How do you know what a lilac is?" said the one on the left.

"You don't seem the guy that would know things like that." Said the other one.

"No reason! Shut-up!" (*in my story Tohrus favourite flowers are Lilacs- I might add it in the story but it might not come up so I wanted to mention it 3) Kyo stormed off out of the change room into the main room where Yuki, Tohru with a blond guy talking with his hands between them, where sitting. Kyo walked over and sat down on the arm rest next to Tohru. The twins stood behind the couch on either side of Tohru causing Kyo to make a fist. The blond dude stood up and regarded everyone.

"Okay, now that Kyo is back we can finally have proper introductions, my name is Tamaki Souh and I…" he went on to talk about himself but Kyo was trying to figure out who Tamaki reminded him of, he wasn't sure so he started to curse. He blinked and was brought back to reality. Tamaki was pointing at Tohru. He held his hand out to hers and smiled.

"I do not think I know your name yet, miss-?" Tohru just sat there and stuttered, Tamaki put his hand closer to her face and Kyo slapped it away.

"Tohru, her name is Tohru." He said as Tamaki rubbed his fingers. Kyo didn't know why he didn't want Tamaki touching her but he just reminded him too much of… someone. Yuki sighed.

"Just like you to forget her last name." Kyo flinched.

"**Honda. Tohru, Honda. Happy now?**" he said between gritted teeth. Tamaki regained his little composure; still rubbing his hand – which, really kyo hadn't hit that hard.- and continued. "This," he pointed to two guys; one was about 7 feet tall and was the one that had hauld Kyo off earlier. And holding onto his neck was a short blond kid with cake crumbs on his tie. The duop kind of reminded Kyo of Hatori and Momiji.

"Is Mitsukuni Hanrozuka, or Hunny," the little kid waved and giggled. "And Takashi Morinozuka- but everyone calls him Mori." The tall kid- Mori- nodded. "if my memory serves me correctly I'm pretty sure they are in your class. Right Kyoya?" he turned to a tall lanky guy with a clipboard.

"Yes Tamaki." He said without looking up from his notes.

"Oh, and this is Kyoyo Ohtori." Kyoya Ohtori? Kyo usually hated names that where similar but this was just insane. (Ohtori = Hatori) then Tamaki grabbed the arm of the short brown haired kid that had shown Tohru to the change room. "This is Haruhi." He said as Haruhi shoved him off. Kyo cracked a smile, it was too good.

"Haruhi?" he asked putting extra enfisis on 'Haru.' The club starred at him but Tohru smiled (And Yuki; but Kyo didn't care to look)

"ha ha, your right, it is like Hatsuharu, but Haruhi doesn't look like their personalities would be very similar."laughed Tohru. Haruhi gave her and odd look and Tohru waved her hands and shook her head vigorously. "I'm s-so sorry I wasn't thinking! not that it's a bad thing its just Haru well he's-"

"He has a split personality." Kyo finished.

"Ya," said Tohru. Behind him he heard the twins snicker.

"I guess you could say that about Haruhi as well." The whole club laughed at the exception of Haruhi who gave the twins a murderess look. Tamaki looked at his watch.

"Well, it looks like it's time to get going, now Yuki, Kyo you have to be here no later then 3:15, alright?" Kyo blinked totally forgetting he had been forced into this stupid club.

"Alright." said Yuki, Kyo leaped up.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do Rat boy!" he shouted holding up his fists. Yuki stood up slowly.

"Would you rather go back to Kaibara? Where you would be much closer to Kagura? And live all alone with Shigure? Does that sound better to you?" he said. Kyo slowly put his fists down, he'd completely forgotten about Kagura. And if he left Tohru would be living with that Stupid Yuki, that was something he couldn't let happen. That's when Kyo realized who Tamaki reminded him of- his actions and the way he spoke sometimes reminded him of Ayame, Kyo had known that from the start. But the times he'd come on to Tohru and his face reminded him of Yuki.

"Whatever," he said trying to keep his disgust. "I'm going home." He stared off towards the door then stopped and looked back at Tohru who had stood up. "You coming?" he asked. She walked around the couch over to him then stopped.

"wait, am I allowed to come back to the club?" she asked Tamaki who laughed and winked.

"all girls are allowed in the Host Club." _Host Club_. Before Kyo could ask what that meant exactly Yukibeat him to the punch. (Oops, bad kyo joke)

"'Host club?' what will we be doing exactly?" by this time he had come up to them. Tamaki smiled and the twins leaned up against him on either side.

"You'll see tomorrow." They said together. Tamaki waved.

"See you all then" Yuki began to walk out but Kyo was confused, which made him mad.

"What will we be doing!" he asked. Yuki was halfway out the door.

"Come on you Stupid Cat, time for your nap." Kyo turned around and glared at Yuki.

"Don't call me that!" Then he saw Tohru still standing next to him. "Do you want to go home?" he asked scratching his head. She looked at her feet.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble- I would like to go and finish unpacking." He sighed.

"Okay lets go." He turned and started out the doorwith Tohru following him. As they walked home Yuki said.

"Oh, Miss Honda, it seems you forgot your clothes." Tohru stopped and laughed.

"I guess I did. I guess ill get them tomorrow."

"Ya, she'll get them tomorrow." Mumbled Kyo.

"You forgot yours too, you Stupid Cat." Kyo turned- pointing at Yuki.

"You know what, why don't you just go drown yourself in the pond!" he yelled causing a flock of birds to fly out of a tree.

"You're the cat, why don't you?"

Kyowas about to try and punch Yuki when he noticed Tohru was already opening the door to the apartement. Yuki smirked and walked in.

"Thank you Miss Honda." He said as he disapered in the hall. Kyo went in as well.

"Ya, thanks."


	5. Getting Ready

Chapter 5- First day of Host Club

_RING RING!_ The phone rang and Yuki rolled over in his bed.

"Eheug." he picked up the phone. "hello?"

"Yuki!" Yuki yanked the phone about two feet away from his head. "Little brother i just wanted to tell you-" the line went dead.

(Back at Shigures) Shigure slammed the receiver on the main devise. Ayame looked at him curiously.

"Gure-san, what was that for, I was trying to talk to Yuki."

"Aaya, I applaud your determination but Yuki is NOT a morning person- that was a very dangerous thing to do." (end)

fifteen minutes later Yuki lugged himself out of bed and got dressed in the new uniform. by the time he went to the kitchen Kyo and Tohru where already eating breakfast.

"Yuki, seems you're having trouble walking up as usual. did you hear the phone ring this morning?" Yuki plopped down at the table and nodded.

"it was Ayame- babbeling on about who knows what." Yuki looked at the clock and groaned. It was 7:30, they had 30 minutes to get to class.- they where going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"If you got up earlier then you wouldn't have to rush." Kyo said as he put down the milk carten and smirked at Yuki. ((But he didn't look very threatening because he had a milk moustache- and Tohru laughed but no one else noticed.)) Yuki bit his tongue as he aet his toast. He got up slowly and walked over to Kyo. He poured his full bowl of cereal on Kyos head.

"and if you kept your stupid mouth shut _you_ wouldn't have to rush."

~~~~~ After school ~~~~~

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo walked down the hall to music club 3 for the so called 'Host club.'

"It's 3:13, we're going to be late." Said Kyo looking at his watch.

"Why do you care so much, you stupid cat?" Yuki smirked at him.

"I don't care!" he growled, Yuki kept walking but laughed to himself for how bad Kyo was at lying. They walked up to big oak doors at the end of the hall. Tohru smiled and opened the double doors. When the bright light of the music room died down Yuki starred. Sitting in a throne-like-chair was Tamaki and standing all around him were the others. And they were all wearing wigs. Tamakis was deep brown, he stood up.

"Welcome! Yuki, Kyo you're late, tut tut." He waggeld his finger at them and just for a moment Ayame flashed in front of Yukis vision. He blinked.

"So why are you wearing wigs?" asked Kyo- Yuki hated to admit it, but he wondered why too.

"It's cosplay my good man! We are being one another! Since we all wear the same clothes, we swapped hair!" he gestured to Takashi and Mitskini; Hunnys wig was short black and stragely, and Moris was longer and blonde. Then Tamaki went to the twins. they smirked pointing with their thumbs towards each other.

"We're being each other." They said. Then Tamaki pulled Haruhi towards him.

"And me and Haruhi have swapped!" he said as he smiled- but Haruhi didn't look very enthusiastic. Then the twins stepped closer to them holding something behind their backs. The two pounced; one on Yuki and one on Kyo. Kyo yelled and cursed. Yuki tried to say something but it was muffled by his twin putting something on his head then taking a step back.

"PERFECT!" they said as they each gave them a thumbs up. Yuki looked up, a couple of orange strands of hair poked out into his view. He looked over to Kyo who was starring at Yuki with surprise. Which quickly turned into pure anger.

"HECK NO!" he ripped the purple wig off and stomped on it. Yuki calmly took his wig off and held it by the top.

"I think I would have to agree, I will not wear this. I'm afraid that stupidity may be contagious from this colour." (Deal with the U, I'm Canadian) Kyo glared at him.

"You stupid rat! You think you can make fun of my hair and my intelligence?" he yelled. Yuki smirked and crossed his arms.

"No. I believe I can make fun of your hair and your stupidity- you have no intelligence." Kyo took a step closer and punched at him. Yuki took a to the side and as Kyo flew past him he kicked him across the floor landing him sprawled in front of the chair Tamaki had been sitting in.

"Wow! You should really fight Hunny-senpai one day." Said one of the twins. Yuki smiled as Kyo got up and cursed rubbing his arm. Tamaki took a step forward and regarded them.

"So you guys don't get along?" Yuki sighed- He had no clue.

"I guess you could say that," he turned to Tohru. "Miss Honda, what is ti that Miss Hanajima likes to call us?" Tohru smiled.

"A cat and a mouse." She said as she laughed- her laugh was soft and sweet- like honey. Not that Yuki didn't get to hear it on a daily basis but it still made him smile.

""Yes, I guess that's us, the Cat and the Mouse." He smirked at the host club. Then Tamaki grabbed Yuki with one hand and Kyo with the other, pulling them together and making Kyo scream and curse.

"Then that's you shtick!" Yuki and Kyo starred at him.

"Shtick?"

"Yes- see here we all have a type. I am the pricly type, Kyoya is the cool type, Mori is the mysterious type, Hunny is the boy lalida type and the twins are the loving brothers type. And now you are the fighting cousins! Now put the wigs on." Yuki sighed and placed it on his head- whatever right? But Kyo just refused. Then Mori walked over to him and shouved it on his head.

"Don't take it off." Yuki was pretty sure he saw Kyo gulp.

"Alright! Its 3:30! Almost time to open, Tohru you can wonder freely and come to any of us if you would like to talk." He then lead Yuki, Kyo and Tohru over to a table and two couches Tohru sat between Yuki and Kyo and girls started filtering through the door.

"What's with all the girls?" asked Kyo. Tamaki smiled.

"There here to be entertained- now talk to them and have fun." He walked off leaving Yuki and Tohru to deal with a very angered Kyo.


	6. The Full Package

_**Me ~ Okay, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for like **__**EVER**__**, but I had an entire week and 1/2 of writers block. And I wasn't my usual block; which is like 'Ahhhhh! Need to write, omg I'm genna kill someone!' this was more like 'I'm not writing, how odd. hmmm… I wonder when I'll write again.' Like I felt like I needed to write, but I just couldn't.**_

_**Hikaru ~ I don't think they care,**_

_**Karou ~ I think they'd rather read the STORY now that it's here.**_

_**Me ~ You know what, Hikaru and Karou?**_

_**K + H ~ Yes?**_

_**Me ~ Shut up,**_

_**H + K ~ …**_

_**Karou ~ I think we walked into that one,**_

_**Hikaru ~ Ya. **_

_**Me ~ Yes, you did. (Evil sarcastic little smirk) Now on with the story!**_

Chapter 6 ~ The full package

The Hatachiin brothers spied on Yuki and Kyo from behind a couch, their appointments trying to get their attention- but they would just shrug them off. Tamaki appeared next to them, his wig slipping off slightly- he had picked the cosplay and it was so obvious why he had swapped himself with Haruhi it made the twins sick, but they were to bust watching the Sohmas to say anything.

"So, how they doin'?" asked Tamaki hiding beside them.

"well, Yuki's a natural but Kyo doesn't seen very exited, well neither does Yuki, but he does look a little more comfortable." Said Karou.

"Ya, it's kind of fun to watch." Said Hikaru snickering. They looked back at the cousins: Yuki was pleasantly talking to some girls and Kyo was sulking next to Tohru pretending not to hear the girls trying to talk to him.

"Hey," said Tamaki. He pointed to a girl sitting across from Yuki. "She was with me." His finger trembled slightly.

"Ya, he stole some of our girls too. Together their the whole package; Kyo's a trouble maker and he looks pretty decent too, Yuki's cool and handsome and there is something mysterious about them." Said Karou pointing first to Hikaru then Kyoya then to Tamaki and ending with Mori. (He was pointing at their 'types')

"Face it," said Hikaru. "they've got it all." Tamaki trembled which made the twins smile.

"We have to make sure they don't steal everything we hold dear!" he clenched his hands to his chest. The twins looked at each other in the corner of their eyes.

"So Haruhi, right boss?" they said together. "Don't worry, seems they've got their own princess. Can't you see how he looks at her?" Tamaki stared at the twins, probably trying to find the answer on their faces.

"You mean Yuki, right?" Hikaru nodded but Karou shook his head.

"No. look." They looked back over, obviously Yuki had said something that Kyo didn't like because he was standing up yelling at him, but Tohru was calming him down and as he looked at her his eyes softened and he sat back down. Tamaki stood up his finger up in decleration- the twins wondered what he was thinking.

"We must help them! Their little romance is so cute!" he started off until Hikaru and Karou realized what he was up to and tackled him.

"Little romance, boss? Their a year older than you!" they sat on him until some girls started taking notice. One came over and looked at them.

"ummm… Tamaki?" Tamaki glared at them so they finally got off and kept spying on the Sohmas. And they noticed Tohru was missing from the table, they looked around and noticed her walking over to Haruhis table she sat down and talked with her for a long time, laughing and smiling.

Tamaki appeared next to them scaring the twins so much, as to fall off the couch.

"OW! Boss, what was that for!" they asked.

"look, their getting along so well! This is even better then when Renge-" the twins slapped their hands over Tamakis mouth.

"Boss, Shut up! Do you really want her coming up here and meeting them," Said Hikaru.

"It would be a disaster!" finished Karou. Just then there was a loud metal against metal sound. 'Too late.' Thought the twins as Renge whirled out of the ground.

"So what's with the calling!" tweeted Renge. Hikaru and Karou smiled inconspicuously hoping Renge wouldn't notice Kyo and Yuki. They looked at Tamaki and he was doing the same.

"Oh, Renge, ha ha, what are you doing here?" Said Tamaki scratching the back of his head. She looked around Tamakis head but the twins intervened with their own heads. She pushed them out of the way and looked over to Yuki and Kyo. Her face light up. 'We tried guys,' thought the Hatachiin brothers as Renge skipped off to pester the Sohma squealing happily at the new 'characters' to mess with.


	7. Authors Note ::Im Not Dead::

**Okay, to anyone who still would enjoy reading this story :**

**I AM GOING TO UPDATE!**

**Don't worry, I'm not dead! I just forgot about it… for a long time **

**So sorry, but im working on it right now! (as you read!) **


End file.
